sham_idreesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sham Idrees
Sham Idrees is a Canadian singer, actor, and vlogger. He gained prominence as a singer after releasing songs like ‘Jaane Jaan,’ ‘Shadi Kar Le,’ ‘Bolo Na,’ ‘London2paris,’ and ‘Dil Dil Pakistan.’ Sham is also a popular internet personality with massive fan following across various social media platforms like Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook. He owns two YouTube channels. While his self-titled channel has more than a million subscribers, his second channel, on which he posts vlogs, has more than 950,000 subscribers. He has worked in a couple of web series as well. Sham is also an entrepreneur and owns an online shopping website. He has performed in numerous live shows in countries like the USA, the UK, and Canada. Sham is a car enthusiast and owns a fleet of luxury cars. Rise to Fame * While studying in college, Sham had the opportunity to meet people who helped him shape his social media career. In 2012, he met the popular musician Karter Zaher, who inspired Sham to compose songs. Sham soon made his singing debut with the track ‘Bolo Na,’ which became a chartbuster. * In 2013, Sham and Karter released their collaborative track ‘Dil Dil Pakistan,’ which became viral all over the internet. Also, the music video of the track became famous as it was viewed by millions of fans. The video became a hit in Pakistan, despite the fact that Pakistan had banned YouTube at the time of its release. The video was aired on various Pakistani television channels like ‘PTV,’ ‘Geo TV,’ and ‘AAG TV.’ This increased Sham’s popularity in Pakistan and other Asian countries. * On November 19, 2013, he created his own YouTube channel. He started off by posting comedy videos and later added variety to his video posts. Simultaneously, he began posting videos on his Facebook page, and thus began his career in social media. On December 20, 2013, Sham released his album ‘London2paris.’ The album includes hit tracks like ‘Pyar Kia Tha,’ ‘Mere Yaar,’ ‘Deewana,’ ‘Oh Bewafa,’ etc. * Sham and his friend Froggy have appeared together in many music videos like ‘Jaane Jaan,’ ‘Shadi Kar Le,’ and ‘Woh Pal.’ Sham and Froggy have also worked in a couple of web series like ‘Jaana’ and ‘Marriage Ke Side Effects.’ Apart from posting these web series on his YouTube channel, Sham also posts prank and comedy videos. He owns two YouTube channels and has more than a million subscribers. * While he has thousands of followers on Facebook and Twitter, his stunning Instagram pictures have earned him more than a million followers on the account. Recommended Lists: Canadian Singers Male Pop Singers Libra Pop Singers Canadian Pop Singers Personal Life * Sham Idrees was born Ehtesham Idrees on October 16, 1988, in London, England. He has four older brothers and a younger sister. His sister Anaa has featured in a couple of his vlogs. He considers his oldest brother Khuram as his inspiration. Renowned musician Zayn Malik is Sham’s second cousin. * Sham and his family moved to Ontario, Canada, when he was 10 years old. He earned a bachelor’s degree in Commerce from the ‘University of Ontario.’ For his higher education, he initially chose to study finance, but after some time, he dropped out and chose to study Marketing at ‘Toronto University.’ While he was still pursuing his education, Sham was diagnosed with Ulcerative Colitis, which is an inflammatory bowel disease. He was hospitalized for four months and lost 40 pounds. * Sham has a huge female fan following as he is blessed with perfectly chiseled body, blue-grey eyes, attractive smile, and a charming personality. He was rumored to be dating Froggy, who has appeared in many of his music videos. Some of his fans even claimed that they have been married for long. However, Sham denied all such rumors and stated that Froggy is his best friend whom he has known since his college days. They both display an amazing on-screen chemistry and are often compared to Bollywood’s iconic on-screen couple, Shahrukh Khan and Kajol. * He owns a fleet of luxury cars like Cadillac CTS-V, Lamborghini Gallardo, Dodge Viper SRT, Lamborghini Aventador, and Ferrari 458 Italia. He often flaunts his cars in his music videos. Sham also owns a snake which he has named ‘Rebel.’ According to a report, he donated 100,000 dollars to a charity organization in 2014 * *